The Reincarnation of GOPHERMAN!
by Jooooooolie
Summary: This is a true story or i like to think it is of our Math and Science teacher. Please respect our rights, and do not copy this name GOPHERMAN! If you don't know who Mr. Kang is or isn't in his class, then you will have trouble understanding, but ENJOY!


**_GOPHERMAN!!!_**

You guys all should know who Mr. Kang is, and if you do not then to bad. Well, if you have been hanging out with the right person [(Confidential) you will know his nickname, Gopherman. Well[(Confidential) and I came up with a great story to match his background. First, of all if you use your creative side (one only [(Confidential) has) you can see that very closely he looks like a gopher and that is how the name was gotten. This is the way it all started, sorry if it is hard to read and understand, this is the original copy of the conversation of how it started. By the way, "me" is me talking to [(Confidential), Me is Jooooooolie who did all the work for this doc. so we could all enjoy this story/skit/conversation.

Enjoy!

**[(Confidential)** "May Hermes be on my side when I pickpocket Gopherman's keys."

**Me**: Gopherman?? Oh, Mr. Kang

**[(Confidential)** lol

No DUH

**Me**: that is weird

**[(Confidential)** he looks like one

**Me**: I do not see it

**[(Confidential)** especially when he blinks

**Me**: but really, I don't see it

**[(Confidential)**hmm

Must be my creative side

I'm so great

**me**: but if he is, he is a gopher who loves hershies

**[(Confidential)**Really?

**Me**: really, i was with him for like 3 sec. and he ate like 3 kisses

He really likes candy

**[(Confidential)**omg

**me**: what

**[(Confidential)**whoa

**me**: huh?

**[(Confidential)**But chocolate is poisonous to gophers...

**me**: haha, which proves my point, he can not be a gopher then

**[(Confidential)**Maybe he was reincarnated into a human after his 5th animal life form.

**Me**: what? Now that is crazy

But it is possible

Cool

**[(Confidential)**Look, here's my way of life and death: Human, human, human, tree, flower, plant (in general), animal, animal, animal, animal, animal.

The gopher was his 5th animal.

**[(Confidential)**It's the chain of reincarnation.

**Me**: ok?

**Me**: wait how did gopher man get 5 lives

**[(Confidential)**No, after each death, he gets reincarnated into another species.

**Me**: that is crazy

**[(Confidential)**In fact, he goes to Parallel ("After Life") to chose what he reincarnates into next.

**Me**: but that means he is a full blooded human not another thing

**[(Confidential)**Yeah, but he was and will be something else.

After his three human lives, he can become an oak tree or something.

Then a daisy.

**Me**: but then he cannot look like a gopher 24/7 and to u he always looks like a gopher

**[(Confidential)**Then a blade of grass.

Ah, but if he used to be a gopher, the features might stay the same.

So then it WOULD be 24/7. To me, at least.

**Me**: yes, to u but to no one else

wow

The whole life cycle of "Mr. Kang" or "gopherman"

_Now, this is the beginning of the way this doc. was created, you do not have to read it if it don't want to, this is a option. But please read the end for the credits, etc._

**[(Confidential)**It's gonna be a great doc.

**me**: that is going to be fun to read

**[(Confidential)**Yeah..

Jooooooolie, forward it to Mr. Kang when I send it out.

Wait a moment, I can't do a doc cause I don't have Word...

**Me**: no, I am not going to forward it to him, he is going to get mad and bite me and give my the rabies

**[(Confidential)**

Too bad

Please

Do

It

For

Me?

**Me**: let me think

Maybe, if it isn't that bad and offensive

**[(Confidential)**Ok

**Credits:**

**Mikeymouse**: Because Mikeymouse made me put its name in it and Mikeymouse was there to laugh with us about this doc. Do not get mad at me PPLZ!!!! Mikeymouse MADE me! Who knows if Mikeymouse is a rodent too and has the rabies! And I really do not want to be the one to find out!

**Bunnyboy**: Bunnyboy and I gave [(Confidential) the idea of doing this doc. about Gopherman after [(Confidential)t hought up of his reincarnation thingy. Bunnyboy was also chatting with us when [(Confidential) made it up.

**Anonymous**: Anonymous was there to laugh about gopherman with us. Also, since I put Mikeymouse in it I decided to put you in too!

And last but not least….

**[(Confidential)** The one and only person who made up GOPHERMAN!!! cheer Yah [(Confidential)

Of coarse…

**Mr. Kang**: Who inspired us to think up of GOPHERMAN and let us use it as his nickname.

Please note that I am trying NOT to use full names, for privacy purposes.

PLEASE DO NOT COPY THESE NAME(S)!!! THE LAW AND THE PEOPLE OF TEACHER SPOOF INC WILL PUNISH YOU. BE AWHERE OF THAT! WE ARE EVERYWHERE!!!!!!

©2008 All wrongs reserved. Copyleft Broadsword & Co.


End file.
